


The way out

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Even Atobe Keigo is not perfect.





	The way out

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-10-19 09:11am to 09:41am

Work was hell. The nights without Kunimitsu around were always hell anyway and no matter what he tried he just couldn't sleep peacefully.

For days.

When Kunimitsu finally came back from training, Keigo knew the instant he walked in how much he could tell on that first glance.

''Off to bed.''

So much for that. But, naturally, Keigo protested because that's just what he does when ordered around outside of the bedroom. And this time he could be sure to not have been ordered to get fucked for obeying the command.

Kunimitsu repeated his words a second time and Keigo actually cringed. Yes, he was that sleep deprived. But otherwise his body didn't move and his mind was now so sluggish that it didn't wonder why. But then gentle hands guided him backwards and into the - now safe again - haven of their bed. Big, plushy and comfortable. Though he tried protesting again when Kunimitsu stripped him down because it was cold, he stopped as soon as Kunimitsu stripped himself and proceeded to cuddle both of them up in a myriad of blankets. 

Keigo just loved his husband.

*

Waking upon one's own moan should have felt intimidating but Keigo was too busy enjoying Kunimitsu's ministrations, especially when his cock was suddenly sucked into that beautiful mouth and that devious tongue started playing with it.

Fingers opened him gently while the sucking continued and Keigo could only groan at all the sensations bestowed upon him. 

But then Kunimitsu ordered him up, out of bed, and sat him down in his favorite armchair before shoving his own cock down Keigo's throat like he was a cheap whore.

Keigo loved it.

He was sucking for all he was worth, bringing Kunimitsu to the edge and back, knowing exactly what his husband was planning by now.

He wasn't disappointed.

The moment Kunimitsu stood back, Keigo was ordered to turn and spread his legs - not leaving the chair.

Fuck!

The push inside was smooth and powerful, just like Keigo liked it. The position however made the slide much tighter, adding formerly unknown pressure to his prostate and Keigo actually bit into the material beneath him.

Kunimitsu sped up while Keigo's mouth started to produce moans he definitely would not have given permission for - in his right mind. But then Kunimitsu upped the pace yet again, practically pummeling Keigo's ass against the chair and all he could do was hold on for dear life.

To hell with uncontrolled moans. Keigo was screaming now.

The edge was already close and he would be damned not to fall and take his husband with him but then Kunimitsu changed the angle once more, ever so slightly, and Keigo's world went white.

When he came to, he was bundled up in blankets and Kunimitsu was next to him, reading a book.

''Welcome back.''

''Mmh.''

''Next time you do this I'm not going to fuck you. You'll have to find your own way out as punishment.''

''For what? I didn't do anything.''

''You haven't slept. In other words, you've enslaved yourself to your work - again. And I do remember having had this conversation already. Work is just work and if you need to be enslaved, you'll come to me. Exclusively. Got it?''

''Yes, master.''

''Now go back to sleep. You'll need it.''

''Yes, master.''

''I love you, Keigo.''

''I love you too, Mitsu.''

''Sleep well.''

''You, too…''


End file.
